


How Lucky

by sleepingintheshadows



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepingintheshadows/pseuds/sleepingintheshadows
Summary: a/n: honestly, im writing a miniseries of dad!joe because I love the idea of Joe as a dad. The character is an original character named piper walsh. Thanks for reading! Much love xox





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: honestly, im writing a miniseries of dad!joe because I love the idea of Joe as a dad. The character is an original character named piper walsh. Thanks for reading! Much love xox

__

My head shot right to the door when a knock echoed throughout the room. I blinked as confusion slowly turned into realization. I looked around the room, the shower was running causing steam to fog up the windows and mirrors, and I sat on the toilet, hiding myself from news I didn’t want but had no choice in knowing.

“Uh, yeah?” I asked, slightly annoyed that I was being interrupted in the bathroom. It was silent for a moment before the sound of a throat clearing.

“Is everything okay?” His voice came through the other side of the door, causing me to relax slightly. I looked at the counter with wide eyes before quickly finishing up, pulling the door open to look at him. 

“Yeah, just a… My stomach hurts a little,” I nodded and looked at him, giving a reassuring look. He looked at me with slight worry, “Don’t freak out, it’s fine, I just feel… meh,” I shrugged.

“You were just in here for a while. Dinners getting cold.” He replied back, reaching for my hand. I flinched slightly and nodded.

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I’ll be down in a minute. Okay?” I let out a breath of air and looked at him. He smiled and nodded. I stared at him for a moment before pushing the door shut and clicking the lock. I pressed my back against the door and looked down at the counter where a small stick sat. 

“What am I going to tell Joe,” I whispered, looking at the stick, more specifically a smaller window that showed two little pink lines. I shoved the stick in my back pocket before cleaning myself up and leaving.

{***}

“What’s for dinner?” I asked, standing in the opening that joined the kitchen to the dining room. He was facing the stove, steam was rising up in front of him. I leaned against the frame and waited for him to respond. 

“I was feelin’ lazy, so I made spaghetti and some sauce,” He turned and looked at me, a small smile on his lips. I smiled and walked closer to him. I wrapped both my arms around his middle as he continued to stir the sauce. “There’s also garlic bread in the oven, and wine chilling in the fridge,” He whispered, wrapping his free arm around my body. My body melted slightly into his, making me feel safe. 

“Might skip out on the wine tonight,” I stated, pulling away from him to go to the fridge. The bottle of wine was lying on the second shelf, waiting to be opened. 

“Why? You love wine,” Joe retorted, taking the sauce off the burner and placing it on the table, on a hot plate. 

“I’m just not feeling it, ya know?” I replied, grabbing the bottle of cranberry juice beside the wine and two cups before following him into the dining room. I looked at him before sitting down in my normal spot and looked at Joe. “I don’t know, I just don’t want… wine,” I shrugged, looking at him. He was silent and nodded before going back to the kitchen to get the garlic bread. 

“Well, then I also got cake, and I know you  _ love  _ cake,” He looked at me with a smirk on his lips. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. 

“You’re too funny,” I smiled as I poured some juice, “What kind of cake?” I looked at him. He laughed and looked at me with a smile in his eyes.

“Chocolate cake with chocolate frosting,” He winked, causing me to smile softly.

“Thanks for making dinner. I know you’ve been busy with work and stuff.” I stated as I began making my plate. Joe laughed.

“Well, anything for the lady,” He winked at me. I smiled and looked down at my food. My stomach started churning, and uncomfortable feeling started to take over. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just hungry, ‘s all.” I nodded, picking up my food to start eating.

When we finished eating, we went to the living room and watched a movie. I was curled into Joe’s side and a blanket was tossed over my body. My heart was racing and there was nothing I could do to slow it down. I sat up halfway through the movie and looked at Joe.

“Is everything okay, Babe?” Joe looked at me with concern on his face. He paused the movie and turned to face me. I was silent and tears began rolling down my cheeks. 

“I’m pregnant,” My voice was low as I looked at my lap. The blanket was pooled in my lap, allowing me to pull at it and hide my hands. I swallowed roughly and glanced at Joe, who was silent and staring at me, his mouth in a perfect ‘O’ shape. 

“W-w-what?” He asked confusion heavily in his tone. I roughly wiped my cheeks and blinked. “No, no, what did you say? Because I don’t know what you said. Piper, my brain is having a hard time… What?!” He exclaimed, staring at me. I jumped slightly at his exclamation.

“How do you think I feel?” I asked, my voice was shaking slightly, “Do you not believe me? This isn’t something I would  _ lie _ about, Joe,” I looked at him and pulled the blanket tighter around my body. 

“No, no, I do believe you. I just…” He furrowed his eyebrows and had his mouth opened slightly. 

The next moment, we were sitting on the floor in the bathroom with a line of pregnancy tests sitting on the floor in front of us. They were sitting face down, waiting for the time to be finished. 

“It is time?” Joe asked, impatient taking over his voice. I looked at him before looking back at my phone timer.

“45 seconds,” I swallowed, looking back at the tests. Although I already knew I was pregnant, considering I took two tests weeks before  I highly doubt that the 4 tests in front of us were going to say ‘Negative’. 

“Is it time?” He asked again, looking down at me. I looked at him and blinked. He looked back at me and let out a sigh. 

“You’re not mad, are you? I mean, if you are, it’d be a little hypocritical because it takes two to tango.” I blabbed and would’ve kept blabbing had my phone timer not gone off. I picked it up to shut it off while Joe flipped over each test. We were both silent as we examined each one.

“Well, how ‘bout that,” He let out, looking at all of them. I looked at him and blinked. 

“So, you’re  _ not  _ mad?” I asked again, feeling slightly nervous. The nerves never went away, and frankly, I don’t think they ever  _ will  _ go away. I placed a hand on my stomach and stared at Joe. He was silent for a second, staring at the pregnancy tests. In fact, he didn’t speak for a long time. 

“Why would I be mad?” He let out a small chuckle before shaking his head. I blinked at him, feeling slightly sick. A gag came from my mouth, causing me to throw a hand over my mouth before going to lean over the toilet seat and instantly empty my stomach of dinner. Joe was instantly by my side, pulling my hair away from my face and rubbing my back. 

“I’ve known for 3 weeks,” I stated once I was slouching against the wall. Joe looked at me as he handed me a washcloth. I took it and wiped my lips. “I didn’t know how to tell you, you were gone for work.” I swallowed roughly and looked at him. 

“You could’ve told me over the phone, text, email, in a cake, on a sandwich, in the fucking sky, and I don’t think I would be angry or mad at you, Piper,” He sat beside me and placed a hand on my knee. I looked at him and smiled. “Are you-”

“Terrified?” I asked, holding back a laugh. I nodded.

“Well, terrified or not, I’m sure we’ll be  _ awesome  _ parents,” He looked at me with a smirk. I snickered and looked up at him. “You’ll do a great job,” He whispered, grabbing one of my hands.

“I love you,” I smiled at him, placing my free hand back on my belly.

“I love you too, Mamma,” He winked at me. I rolled my eyes before going up to peck his lips. 

“Call me that again and something might happen,” I smirked and winked. 


	2. How Lucky || ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: part two of my Dad!Joe Mazzello series, it’s kinda based around red carpet/movie premiere, and it’s a four-month time skip! I got a little carried away towards the end so… it’s a little long… :) thanks everyone for reading I greatly appreciate it

I shoved my legs into a pair of tights and pulled them up over my belly. A shimmery silver dress laid perfectly across the bed, waiting for me to pick it up and put it on. However, I already know  _ how  _ uncomfortable it is, seeing as I had a fitting for it 3 weeks back. I’m sure if I wasn’t four months pregnant, it’d be more comfortable.

“Lookin’ smoking, Babe,” Joe’s voice came from behind me. I rolled my eyes before looking over my shoulder to see him, leaning against the bathroom doorjamb, all suited up. He was finishing tying his tie as he looked at me.  

“You’re ridiculous,” I scoffed, picking up the dress and looking at it. The light from the room reflected off the dress and onto my body and the mattress behind it. “But that’s why I married you, isn’t it?” I looked back at him, placing the dress over my body as if I was actually wearing it. I unzipped it before pulling it snuggly over my body. 

“I figured you married me because of my dashing looks,” He stated, looking down at his tie, fumbling with it for a minute before looking back at me, silently asking me to tie it for him. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

“I thought I married you because of the dinos, but then again, I’ve been wrong,” I cocked my head to the side as we met close together. I lifted my hands and started to tie it for him. “God knows I  _ love  _ dinosaurs,” I looked up at him and smirked.

“Maybe I married you for the humor in my life,” He snickered before turning me around to zip up my dress. I let out a deep sigh as he wrapped his arms around my body and placed them on my belly. “You sure you ready for this?” He motioned to my belly and then our outfits for the evening. 

“I mean, the world's going to find out eventually, so why not tonight. One of the biggest nights of your life and here I am… About to steal it all, all because I’m pregnant,” I turned and looked at him. He smiled before kissing me firmly on the lips.

“I don’t mind one bit that you’re  _ stealing the show _ ,” He placed his hands on my lower back, “Better finished getting ready, don’t want to be late,” He pecked my forehead before leaving me. I rolled my eyes before going towards the bathroom to do my hair and makeup.

“We getting food after?” I asked before applying red lipstick on my lips. 

“Gwil, Ben, Rami wanted to. Said you could come with if you wanted. They’re going to try and get Brian and Roger to join too,” He leaned against the door jamb again and looked at me with a smile, “Then again, there’s an after party,”

“Uh,” I turned and looked at him, tossing the tube of lipstick on the counter. I picked up the curling rod and looked at his reflection in the mirror, “Maybe… I doubt Brian and Roger will want to go to this after party… Maybe I’ll just hang out with them and Anita and Sarina,” I let out a sigh. 

“We don’t have to go to the after party, Piper, I totally get not wanting to stay out too late too. Especially with you being pregnant,” He replied, taking the curling rod from me and curling the back chunks of my hair, “Maybe we could get dinner with Brian and Anita, and Roger and Sarina, that sound good?” He stared at my reflection.

“I just know you’aven’t seen Gwilym, Ben, and Rami in a while. I won’t be mad. You can hang out with them at the party,” I wrinkled my nose. Joe snickered. “I’m serious, Joe! I don’t have an issue hanging out with Brian, Roger, and their wives. I did visit with them a bit on the set of the movie.”

Joe handed back the curling rod so I could finish the last front chunk of hair. He looked at me with love in his eyes. He stayed silent after my statement probably didn’t know what to say. 

“Please just hang out with them after the ceremony,” I added, placing the rod down on the counter and turning to look at him. He looked back at me with a smile. 

“You’re looking beautiful, Mamma,” He whispered, grasping my hands. I looked at him with a sly smiled before rolling my eyes. His phone dinged from his back pocket, causing him to pull it out and read the text, “Shit, the car's here. You ready?” He asked, watching as I stepped out of the bathroom and into our room.

“Yeah, half a sec,” I let out, grabbing a pair of heels to put on.

“You're going with heels? You sure that's what you want to do?” Joe asked, looking at my shoe of choice. I looked at them and pouted.

“I want to, but probably shouldn't.” I sighed deeply before grabbing a pair of elegant flats 

                   {***}

Joe's arm was wrapped around my waist as we walked across a colored carpet, pausing every so often to have a picture be taken. 

“Over here!” A photographer shouted towards the both of us. I furrowed my eyebrows as we began our journey towards the ocean of people. I gently pushed a strand of hair away from my face as I stood beside Joe, waiting for the person to ask their question.

I shifted on either foot as the interviewer asked Joe his questions. Joe carefully pulled me closer to him as he listened to the person speak.

“And it looks like you and Miss. Walsh are expecting a little one!” The interviewer looked at me with a bright smile, looking down at my belly. I looked at Joe with a side-eyed glance. 

“We are, we’re really excited.” Joe nodded and looked down at me, answering the question before I even got the chance to answer. “It’s unexpected, but we’re excited nonetheless,” He quickly added. The interviewer congratulated us one last time before allowing us to move on. I make a stink face as we neared the end of the walkway. 

“You good, Mamma?” He asked, leaning closer to me, in a low voice. I looked at him with a slightly forced smile and nodded. I let out a deep breath of air as we finally made it to the end. 

“I just need to sit. My feet are killing me,” I rolled my shoulders and looked up at Joe. 

{***}

I silently sat in the back of Roger’s car. He and his wife were sitting in the far front, Brian and his wife were sitting in the middle row, and I was sitting by myself in the back. Joe decided to go to the afterparty with Gwilym, Ben, and Rami. Which is okay, I’m okay with hanging out with these guys. Besides, Rami won big tonight, so they should all get to hang out together. 

I pulled out my phone and proceeded to scroll through Instagram. Photos of the evening were already online, and if I were to go to twitter, I’d be seeing all the photos of Joe and I. In fact, I was already getting mention notifications  _ from  _ Twitter. 

“Dinner anyone?” Roger’s voice came from way up front. I furrowed my eyebrows, looking down at my phone before looking ahead.

“Wendy’s!” I shouted from the back, instantly regretting my decision in food. I slouched back in my seat and placed my hand on my face. Brian laughed and turned slightly to look at me. “I’m just really hungry, okay,” I softly whined.  

“Wendy’s it is!” Roger glanced at the rearview mirror and back at me. I felt my face flush slightly as I sat back up in my seat. My phone kept buzzing and buzzing and buzzing, telling me that I was getting several texts. 

 

_ Joe>Me: Please don’t hesitate to call if you need me!! I won’t be out late xox  _

 

I smiled softly before rolling my eyes and sliding my phone into my purse. Roger pulled into the parking lot of a Wendy’s minutes later. We all gave our orders and we were off, again. 

“I hate to be a party pooper, but pregnancy is exhausting, would you be able to drop me off at the Mazzello/Walsh household?” I asked, my tone honestly sounding a bit tired, “Hell, we could all go there. I’m just exhausted.” 

“Of course, Dear,” Roger replied, nodding. I sighed and placed my chin on hand and looked out the window. Seeing as I was the only one in the car who has ever been pregnant, excluding the fact that they all have kids. 

The four married people all talked amongst each other during the drive, all the while I stayed silent. Mostly because I had nothing to say. The exhaustion was kicking in and this day just felt like it was never going to end. My ankles and lower back were sore and I couldn’t wait to get out of this dress and tights. As much as I would love for Joe to be home with me, he deserves to hang out with his friends. I’ve honestly probably been a drag to him, keeping him awake late nights, sending him out to get obscure food requests, and  _ begging  _ him to rub my back and feet. So, he gets to stay out with his buddies and celebrate. He gets to have the break...

“You have any plans?” Sarina’s voice budged me from my thoughts. I blinked and looked up. She was turned so she was facing the back. 

“Probably just lazy around and watch a movie or something,” I shrugged, watching as Roger slowed to a stop in front of a familiar looking house. Although it was pitch black outside, outdoor lights lined the pathways up to our home, lighting the way home. “I’m not sure. I’ll have the house all to myself,” I smiled. Brian slid out of the vehicle before helping me out. I stood in front of Roger’s window and looked at him. “Thank you so much for the ride home. I hope to see you guys again soon,” I looked at him before looking at the others in the vehicle.

“Of course you will!” Anita exclaimed from the back, “I’m sure we’ll all see the baby,” She looked at me with a smile. 

“Have a nice night,” I waved at them before turning and walking up the pathway, digging out the proper key to the front door. 

I sighed deeply as I entered my home, kicking my shoes to the side as I pulled my small jacket off. I pressed the door shut and locked it before going to the bedroom and changing into comfortable yoga pants and stealing one of Joe’s sweaters, which just barely fit my body.

It was just me in the house. We didn’t have a pet, no one lived with us, and the baby won’t be born for several months. So the second a bang came from the kitchen, I was immediately caught off guard and started looking for the next thing to protect myself from the intruder. 

I crept down the stairs and towards the kitchen, holding the random prop from a movie in my hands.

“I figured I’d surprise you, and maybe not get murdered,” A familiar voice came from the far, darken side of the kitchen. I blinked before flipping the light on. Joe was standing in the small hallway, that connected the half bath, laundry room, and garage. He was leaning against the wall, still looking as dapper and handsome in his suit. 

“The fuck you doing home?” I asked, placing his prop on the counter and grabbed a glass for some water.

“Well, Ben noticed that I was kinda skulking at the bar. And then Rami asked what was wrong, and there was honestly nothing wrong. And then, well,” He looked at me as he walked closer. I looked at him as he placed his hands on my hips, “Gwilym kicked me out,” He whispered, looking down at me. I looked at him and smiled. “I wanted to come home anyway,” He waved a hand in front of him before placing a hand back on my hip. 

“You didn’t have to, but I’m really happy you came home,” I sniffed before wiping my eyes, “And now I’m crying, let's go cuddle and watch a movie,” I pointed towards the living room. He laughed before kissing my forehead.

“You did great tonight, Mamma, like always. You looked beautiful, excellent, perfect.” He whispered, leading me into the living room. We both sat on the love seat, and I instantly melted into his body, because that’s where I always went and felt safe. “And, Baby Mazzello did wonderful too, treating his Mamma excellently,” He stated, wrapping an arm around my body and placing his hand on my belly. I rolled my eyes.

“Yeah, you did pretty great too, Joey,” I looked at him before pecking his lips. He smiled before clicking on a random movie.


End file.
